The Bandit Damsels
by Tigra and Loup
Summary: Draco's sister Delicia and her friends prepare for their 2 year at Hogwarts with a sad thought in mind. The school better be ready for this new group of prankster, cause they are there to stay! Please Read and Review! Ch. 5 up.
1. Discovering My New Self

The Bandit Damsels

Discovering My New Self

Disclaimer:  All that you don't recognize are Tigra's characters.  Right now meaning Ms. Althea, Delicia Malfoy, Divina Lupin, Allegra Black, and Kalani Kai.

                        Why?  Why do I have to be different?  Why am I in Slytherin?  I'm not, what so ever, EVIL!!!!  Why aren't I part of the Wonder Trio? Why can't I ask the girl that I have fallen in-love with out?

It all narrows down to my father.  Mister Lucius Malfoy.  But I don't want to call him my father.  The worst part is that my mother, who I dearly loved, was killed by this man, her husband, during this last and my sixth year, while Delicia and I were at school.

~Flashback~

_"Draco!" cried my sister._

_"What do you want, Delicia?" I snapped._

_"I just got a letter from the Ministry.  Mother has been killed!"_

_"What?  NOOO! This can't be happening!  Do they know who did it?  Did they catch the person?"  I was very mad.  This wasn't supposed to happen.  What was suppose to happen was my mother, Delicia, and I running away from my father, with all the money, servants, and anything else we wanted.  We wouldn't take any dark things.  Then we would tell the Ministry about my father, and he would be put in Azkaban.  That was how it was suppose to work._

~End of Flashback~

Now, that will never happen.  I know that my father killed her, because she left me and Delicia clues in her room.  She had found out that our father knew of what we planned to do, so she left clues that father was going to murder her.  Not obvious clues, but things that would look out of place to only me and Delicia.

I can't remember what but it was all there.  Now it's not there.  Lucius had her room cleared out, but Delicia and I still know it was him.  My sister is now scared of my father.  Last year was her first year and she was sorted into Gryffindor.  At least she isn't in Slytherin, but not all Slytherins go to the Dark Side, and I have no intentions to go.  I have talked to Professor Dumbledore about this already with my sister.

 ~Flashback~

_"Come in, Draco and Delicia."_

_Delicia walked into the Dumbledore's office first.  "How did you know that it was us, Sir?" she asked him._

_"Just a guess.  I heard about your mother.  I am most sorry about it.  She was a good, kind, and sincere person."  I walked in.  "Ah, Draco, how may I help you besides with your grief?"  I just stared at him.  "I know of the plan you two and your mother had.  She wrote me a few days before she died.  She said if she was to die, you should still go back to your father."  He looked at me._

_"Oh," was all that I could say.  "WHAT!" I screamed.  "GO BACK WITH THAT MAD MAN WHO CALLS HIMSELF OUR FATHER!" I started to calm down.  "I will not let my sister go back to him.  She was sorted into Gryffindor.  Do you know what he will do to her?  If I got a bad grade, he would beat me within an inch of my life, then, leave me in the dungeon for five days.  He'll kill Delicia for being in Gryffindor and for being friends with muggle borns. Do you get this?  I just lost my mother and I will not lose my sister!  You know what else?  He plans on giving me the Dark Mark this summer, which I DON'T want!!!" I was yelling myself hoarse._

_"Draco, please calm down.  I will not let you get a Dark Mark.  It is not what you want so don't worry about it.  Your father," I gave him an evil glare.  "I mean Lucius doesn't know that Delicia is in Gryffindor.  Your mother knew, but not Lucius.  He never found out.  But just incase, Delicia will be staying with a friend and his 'charges'."  Dumbledore looked at the door.  I followed his gaze._

_Standing in the door way was Sirius Black, and his 'charges' Harry Potter.  Sirius was about 6'2", long black hair, and still had a hollow look in his eyes from when he was in Azkaban.  He looked very healthy, muscular, and fit.  He wore midnight blue robes that looked expensive.  Harry, well, Harry was just Harry Potter. He was 6'3" with emerald green eyes that all the girls loved, his jet black, messy hair, silver framed, square glasses, and a small smile. I guess he saw my outburst.  He was muscular from many hours of quidditch, was fit. He was in expensive robe of black, which were the Hogwarts uniform._

_ "Ah, Minister Black, Harry.  Sirius, did you get my letter?" Dumbledore asked the newly appointed Minister for Magic, Sirius Black._

_"If I hadn't, then why would I be here, Albus?"_

_"Right, Right.  Draco," he said turning to look at me.  "Delicia will be staying with Mr. Black and Mr. Potter."_

_"What!!!  I will not let my sister stay with P…P…Potter!" I yelled.  "He will corrupt her mind, or poison her, or do something to her."_

_"Tsk, Tsk.  Draco, honestly, grow up." said Harry._

_"Drake, please let me stay with Harry.  He's really nice.  He wouldn't hurt me in any way.  Anyways, Allegra Black will be there," said Delicia, putting a hand on my arm._

_I looked down at my sister.  I hadn't really been looking at her lately.  She had definitely grown.  She probably stood around 4'8", had silver blonde hair that went past her waist, bright silver eyes, that glowed with tears.  Her skin what a pale porcelain colour, with rosy cheeks.  She was slim, yet something about her told you not to mess with her.  And from the stories I had heard, she had a reputation for putting people in there stop.  I was proud of her, I guess._

_"Alright.  But who is Allegra Black?" I asked._

_"Allegra is Minister Balck's daughter," Delicia stated._

_"Adopted," Sirius added._

_"Oh.  Are you friends with her Deli?" I asked._

_"Yup.  She's one of my best friends.  You've seen her. She has midnight blue hair, porcelain skin, short, thin, energetic, lively, cheerful, and a prankster.  We put all of our tricks together, and we get in trouble together."  Dumbledore and Sirius laughed at this._

_"Tis true, Tis true," Dumbledore said, still chuckling and shaking his head._

_"Mr. Black?"  Sirius looked at Delicia.  "Are Divina and Kalani also going to be there?"_

_"Who?" I asked._

_"Professor Lupin's adopted daughter Divina Lupin, and Kalani Kai from Hawaii." Said Professor Dumbledore._

_"Oh."_

_"Yes__Delicia, they will be there.  Have you four ever been separated since the beginning of the year when you met at platform 9 3/4 for the first time?  Dumbledore, I must warn you, it looks like you are going to have a female group of the Marauders here soon," said Sirius._

_"I know.  But I think the warning is too late.  They already have a group, a name, map, an invisibility cloak, and have started the potion to become Animagus.  I gave them permission for the potion."  Dumbledore stated with a twinkle in his eye.  "They are ahead of when you and your friends started, Mr. Black."_

_"What?  How did you know about the map?  You gave them permission?  Dumbledore!"_

_"They will be registered, of course."___

_"Dumbledore!…"_

_"Mr. Black, Professor Dumbledore, is helping us with the potion, Harry lent us your map and we made our own which is better, Kalani and I have an invisibility cloak each, and our group's name is… well, we are stuck between to names.  A Bandit's Damsels or Bandits' Damsels.  Which do you like better, Mr. Black?"_

_"Call me Sirius, and how about 'Bandit Damsels'," said Sirius._

_"Yeah, I like that too.  I'll ask the girls."_

_"I'm sorry to interrupt, but shouldn't we be talking about something else?" asked Harry._

_"Right.  Sorry everyone.  Draco, you will go to your f, I mean Lucius' house and Delicia will go with Sirius," Dumbledore said with a tone that told you the meeting was over._

_"Ok," said Delicia and I._

~End of Flashback~

When school ended, we all got on the train.  When it stopped at the station, Delicia gave me a hug, then, went off with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Divina Lupin, Kalani Kai, and Allegra Black.

Now here I am, at Malfoy Manor, with the house-elves and Lucius.  The first day I got home he beat me badly, because my sister hadn't come home.

_Bang, Bang.  "DRACO ARGYROS MALFOY, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Lucius yelled._

"Why?"

"You ungrateful boy, open this door now, or I will beat you!"

"NO!"

"Why I…" he stopped there.

"Stupefy."  I yelled.  I had just stunned my father.  Oh No.  He will kill me, and then I'll get a warning from the Ministry.  Unless, a light bulb went off in my head.

I ran down stairs asking the house-elves to quickly pack my trunk with all of mine, my mother's things, my sister's things, and a lot of food.  I run back to my room and take my Lighting Ball XTS from its shelf.  It is the newest racing broom, and only Potter and I have it.  I ran to where my trunk is and find that it has been expanded.

"Nifty, will you put a feather light spell on it?" I ask the house-elf who is packing my trunk.

"Yes, sir, ok sir."

"One last thing Nifty."

"Yes Master Draco?"

"I want you and all the house-elves to go to Hogwarts to get jobs.  Then when you have a job there, I want you to tell Professor Dumbledore that I sent you, and tell him everything you know about my father.  Every question Dumbledore asks I want you to answer to the fullest extent that you and the other elves can answer.  Dobby is there and will help you.  I will write a note to Dumbledore, than free you all.  Do you understand me Nifty?"

"Yes sir, Master Draco," said the elf excitedly.  I guess they all hate my father.

I quickly wrote a note to Dumbledore, telling him why all the elves were showing up, were I was going, and what to do with my father.  I handed it to Nifty with a sock.  "Duplicate the sock and give it to every elf in the house.  Than apparate to Hogwarts.  Good-bye Nifty, see you at Hogwarts."

"Good-bye Master Draco."

With that I tied my trunk to my broom, put on my invisibility cloak, and flow out the window.

~*~

_Knock, knock.  I waited at the front door to the huge mansion that reminded me of Malfoy Manor, except this place was pleasant, happy, and joyful._

"Hello?  Malfoy?!?!"

I snapped out of my thoughts.  In the door way stood Harry Potter and co.  "Ummm… Hi?"  I said shyly.

"Harry, do you think someone decided to use Polyjuice Potion and turn into Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"Nope.  I think Malfoy here STUNNED his father, sent his house-elves to Hogwarts, and now came here to stay for the rest of the summer." Harry said.

"How… How did you know?" I asked surprised.

"Professor Dumbledore came after he got your note and questioned the elves.  He had to talk to Sirius and then Sirius went to your Manor, and your dad was on the floor outside of a room stunned.  Then they took him into custody.  And, here you are.  Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you by the way."

"Oh.  Um… Can I stay here?"

"Promise to be nice?"

"Sure?"

"Nope, wrong answer.  Not sure, no stay."

"Harry please let Drake stay," said a small feminine voice from behind the three teenagers.  "Please, Harry.  I'll be a good girl and wouldn't pull any more pranks on you."

"Does that also count for your three friends Miss Delicia?"

"Yup."

"Fine!"  Harry stepped back and there stood Delicia, who jumped at me.

"Draky!" she exclaimed.

"Draky?" asked Ron, Harry, and Hermione as they started to laugh.

Delicia pouted.  Then she turned her head to look at me and gave me a big sloppy kiss.

"Yuck!" I said as I wiped her kiss away.

"That's not very nice, Draco," she said.  She playfully punch my shoulder and I winced.  "Draco, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said trying very hard to ignore the pain in my shoulder.

"Let me look then."  Before I could stop her, Delicia had torn open my shirt to revile a large blue, purple, and black bruise, the size of a large book.  "Oh my Lord."  Then she fainted.

Hermione, who had been talked with her two friends, looked at me, then my shoulder, then to the fainted form in my arms.  "Harry, take Delicia up to her room and get Ms. Althea.  I'll take Malfoy to Dumbledore then to Ms. Althea."

Ms. Althea was the Black's housekeeper and healer.  Harry and Ron looked over at me too.  Then Harry quickly walked over and took my sister from my arms.  He headed up the stairs.

"Come with me, Malfoy.  Ron, will you take Malfoy's stuff to the guest room?"

"Sure 'Mione."

Hermione led me into an expensively furnished conference room.  Seated in one of the chairs was none other than Albus Dumbledore.  To his left was Sirius Black, then Remus Lupin.  To Dumbledore's right was my godfather, Severus Snape.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, good to see you."  That was when Severus, Remus, Albus, and Sirius saw my ripped shirt and the bruise.  "Draco, how did you get that bruise?"

"I already told you at the end of the last school year.  Lucius, the son of a, sorry Professor, gave it to me.  It's not the only one, or the first time.  It doesn't matter.  It just hurts a little, and it will heal eventually."

"It does matter.  It is one more thing that will put Lucius into Azkaban.  Child abuse.  Has he ever hurt Delicia?"

"Yes, loads of times.  He also hit my mother.  He killed my three month old brother when I was two."

"Ah, I remember that.  They said that the baby died in his crib in the night time.  Draco, do you know who killed your mother?"

"Lucius!  Lucius is the reason I don't have a brother, a mother, or any real friends.  It's all his FUCKING FAULT!!!!"

"Draco please sit down.  I will get one of the house elves to make you tea," said Sirius motioning to the chair beside Severus.  "Hermione, will you ask Wilmy to make Draco some tea?"  I walked over to the chair beside Severus and sat down just as I heard Hermione chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

Hermione just looked at me and continued to laugh.  "I'm sorry, I was too happy for you right now," she said sarcastically.  "Sirius, the tea can't be made."

"And why not?" Sirius asked.

"The Bandit Damsels, err, decided that the teapots needed a vacation."

"WHAT? ALLEGRA, DIVINA, and KALANI GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

I could here a rush of feet as three girls ran down the stairs.  They entered the room out-of-breathe.  Harry and Ron entered right behind them.  "Yes, Daddy Dearest," sang the one I thought was Allegra in a sweet and innocent voice.  She batted her eyelashes.

"Where are the teapots?"

"The teapots?  Why, Daddy, I don't know what you are talking about.  But I must say, PINK hair is definitely your colour."  At this all three girls burst out laughing.  I looked at the adults and they all had pink hair, then, I looked at the three teenagers in the room, and their hair was normal.  I sighed with relief after I check my hair.  It was its usual silver blonde.

"PINK HAIR?!?!  Girls, change our hair NOW!  And I want to see ALL THE TEAPOTS back in five minutes.  Understand?"

All the girls nodded.  "But, um, Daddy?"

"Yes Allegra?"

"They both have a 24 hour spell on them.  You know that one that you taught me?"

"Oh dear.  Girls, and you three," he jerked his head at Harry, Hermione and Ron, "Please leave."  At that they all left.

I was in a better mood, I mean how could I not be.  Snape had pink hair.  "Um, Sir?"

"Yes Draco?" said Severus.

"PINK is definitely your colour!"  Snape was horrified.

"Well, I most say that pink hair suits us all," stated Dumbledore.  "Shall we get back to business.  Draco, where else are you hurt?"

I stood up and took off my shirt.  My arms, stomach, neck, back, sides, and ribs were all covered with similar bruises.  "Oh dear.  This is not good.  Draco do you mind if I take an x-ray of you?"

I shook my head no.  "X-RAISTERM."  I looked down at the x-ray screen.  Most of my ribs were crack as well as a few bones in my arms.  

At this I fainted.  And never awoke again.

A/N:  Sorry but I just killed off Draco Malfoy.  The story is going to be about his sister and her friends.  This is just the prologue.  Please REVIEW!


	2. Dragon's Den

The Bandit Damsels

Dragon's Den

Disclaimer:  **PLEASE READ THIS.  All that you don't recognize are Tigra's characters.  Right now meaning Ms. Althea (means _Heal, pronounced __Al-the-a), Delicia (means __Pleasure, pronounced __Del-i-ci-a) Malfoy, Divina (means __Divine, pronounced __Div-in-a) Lupin, Allegra (means __Cheerful and Lively, pronounced __All-egr-a) Black, and Kalani (means __Heavenly, pronounced __Ka-lan-i) Kai (means __Ocean, pronounced __Kia).  Also Mr. Karn (pronounced __Karn) Drakin (pronounced __Dr-a-kin) and Mrs. Cynithinia (pronounced __Cyn-ith-in-i-a) Drakin, and their twins, Grag (pronounced __Gr-a-g) and Velia (pronounced __Vel-i-a)._**

A/N:   **THIS IS IMPORTANT TO READ TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY.  Sorry that it has taken me a little bit to write this chapter, but school (unfortunately) is a priority.  Just want to explain a few things to everyone.  Delicia Malfoy can't deal with her grief well, so she just buries it deep down inside and tries to forget it.  Ex:  When she talks to Sirius about the Bandit Damsels in Dumbledore's office, and when she sends the tea pots on a holiday in the first chapter.  If you have any ideas, tell me, and check out my other stuff.  So, now, I have stalled long enough.  On with the story.**

Christmas Time – Dragon's Den Manor

(A/N:  I have skipped to Christmas time in Delicia's second year.  Draco is dead and now Delicia is at Dragon's Den Manor.)

            'I hate it here!' thought Delicia Malfoy to herself.  She had just gotten to Dragon's Den Manor.  This was the house of her HATED godparents.  After Draco, her older brother had died; Delicia had spent the rest of the summer with the Blacks and Harry Potter.  When she had returned to Hogwarts, Dumbledore had told her that she now would have to go live with her godparents.

            ~Flashback~

            _"Miss Malfoy, your new guardians have asked for you to go to their house for Christmas," Dumbledore had said._

_"But…"_

_            "No buts.  You should go.  Go back to your dorm, and sleep well. I'll see you soon for detention."  She had given him weird look.  "I assume you will be playing pranks soon.  Good night!"_

_            With that Delicia had left the office._

            ~End of Flashback~

Delicia had grown a bit since the end of the last school year.  She was now 4'11", which was a good height for a 12 year old.  She had full lips that where an angelic rose colour.  Her silvery blonde hair had grown down to her hips, which she had down.  Her skin was still a pale porcelain colour.  Her cheeks were still a rosy red.  She was still slim, but held the same 'Do not mess with me' air around her and her silver eyes still held their sparkle.

Delicia had only met Mr. and Mrs. Drakin once and had hated them.  They were Death Eaters.  She was living in a house with Death Eaters.  She wanted to scream.

"Velia, Grag, take Delicia and her things up to her new room."  The children nodded to their mother.  Delicia started to follow, when she was called back.

"Delicia, dear, I hope you will feel at home here.  I just have on thing to say to you.  Neither Karn nor I are Death Eaters.  We are spies for Dumbledore.  So you don't need to worry."

"But… how… I don't understand?"

"Dumbledore wrote to us, telling us that you were worried that you would have to live with Death Eaters.  That is how I know.  That is what you were trying to ask, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Delicia, dear," said Mrs. Drakin, laying a hand on Delicia's shoulder, "call me Cynithinia." (A/N: Dazma this is for you.)

Cynithinia was around 5'6".  She was rather slim, but you couldn't call her skinny.  She had caramel coloured eyes, long, soft, chestnut brown hair, and tanned skin just like her husband and children.  Karn was a little taller that his wife, standing at 5'8".  He had jet black hair, which was usually tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck.  His eyes were a mischief green that sparkled when he was excited.  He was well built, with developed muscles in his arms. 

The children, being twins at the age of 10, looked exactly alike except for their hair.  They both had their father's eyes, but with dots of caramel in them.  Their hair was a soft chestnut brown hair with natural red highlights in them.  Velia was 4'8" with long hair, while her twin, Grag, was 4'9" with short hair.

"But that is disrespectful!" exclaimed Delicia.  She was completely shocked.  She had always been taught never to call an adult by their first name.

"Call me and Kran by our names.  We hate being call Mr. and Mrs. Drakin.  In makes us sound so old.  By the way," Cynithinia looked like she had just remembered something.  "I have something for you.  Come with me.  After that I will take you to your new room.  I hope you like it.  It was designed by your mother and I when we stayed here once as children.  Oh I miss your mother so much."

By now they were walking through an upper hallway.  At the end was a slim set of stairs leading up.

Delicia looked around.  She knew she was going to like this house.  The walls were decorated with a welcoming sunshine yellow.  The carpet was a rich purple, with blue specks blended into it.  There were plenty of bay windows that looked out onto the property.  In the distance, Delicia spotted a lake, a quidditch pitch, a large garden, and an even larger pool.

'Oh this place is soooooo perfect.  It is so much friendlier than Malfoy Manor.  Yuck!  I hate that place.  Oh well, this is home now.  Mustn't think of the past.'  Delicia looked around again and saw a portrait with Cynithinia and her mother in it.  Her mother, for once, looked happy.  'Gods, I miss her and Draco so much.  How am I going to be able to live with them?'

Delicia thought back to school.  'I have only pulled one prank so far this year.  I guess the girls are letting me morn.  Oh well.  New Years resolution #1: Make the hurt less, but remember them.  I should probably write this done.  #2: Pull more pranks.  #3: Complete map, and Animagus potion.  #4 Visit the kitchen for the first time this year.  Ummm…………'

Delicia was snapped back to reality when Cynithinia asked her to join her beside a trunk.  "This is the stuff from your mother's and my school days.  We were both in Hufflepuff.  I think it's funny that we both ended up marrying Slytherins."

"Oh.  How did I get into Gryffindor?" said Delicia as Cynithinia opened the trunk.  Inside was a photo album, a few dress robes and lots of books.  

"I'm not sure," answered Cynithinia as she slowly pulled out one of the robes.

"This one was your mother's when she was in her fifth year.  You should take it with you to school, cause I hear that their will be a ball for everyone later on in the year."

Delicia took the robes from her godmother's delicate hands and instantly fell in love with them.  They were a pale blue colour that sparkled in the light.  The robes backless and only covered one shoulder so it went in a diagonal line down to just below the right armpit.  From there, there was a thin piece of cloth that you would slip your arm trough.  It sort of created a sleeve with a slit in it, for it met again at the wrist with a thin piece of cloth.  The robes itself was tight until it reached the hips, where if flared out enough so that someone could walk in it.

"Oh… I love it.  It is perfect.  Are you sure that I can have it?"

"Of course, dear."  With that Cynithinia flicked her wand at the robes and they folded themselves up.

"Thank you so much."  At this Delicia started to cry.  "I miss them so much.  Why did they have to leave me here?  Why didn't I go with them?"  Delicia found herself sobbing into Cynithinia's shoulder.

"I know sweetie.  I miss them too.  Everything thing will be alright again.  Just give it time.  Keep crying and let it all out."  Cynithinia soothed her, while stroking her silver hair.

~*~

Delicia loved the room that she was in.  It was pretty, happy, and colourful.  Much unlike the room that had been assigned to her at Malfoy Manor.

Looking at the walls made you feel like you were in the ocean, for the walls were painted water blue, and had ocean and sea creatures on it. The carpet and the ceiling blend in with the walls, for at the bottom of the walls the ocean floor was painted and the carpet looked like the ocean floor.  Looking at the ceiling made you feel like you were underwater, while looking up at the sky in the day time.  All of the furnisher had ocean creatures as handles, painted, and carved into them.  All the furnisher was a different coral colour.

In the room there was an armoire, a nightstand, a vanity table, a little stool with a velvet seat for the vanity table, two bookshelves, a desk, a desk chair, and a king-sized, canopy, four-posted, water bed that had drapes.  

The drapes to the bed were ocean blue and had ocean creatures painted on the inside and the outside.  The canopy, sheets, pillows (there were over twenty in the room), and cover were all the same as the drapes.  The velvet vanity seat and desk chair were also in the same theme.

The bookshelves were filled with the books from Malfoy Manor (not the Dark Arts ones though).  On the nightstand was a clock, picture fame (ocean theme) with a picture of her mother and Cynithinia in it, a prank book, and a callo-globe.

The desk was littered (in a neat way) with parchment and quills.  The vanity table held lots of make-up, brushes, jewelry, hair things, and perfumes on it.  The make-up was mainly blues, purples, reds, and golds, which went well with Delicia.

In the armoire were all of Delicia's clothes that she had.  There were also some new things and some of her mother's old (but still beautiful) things.  The floor was littered with half of the room's pillows and tons of stuffed ocean animals.

To one side there was a walk-in closet, which was hard to see for the doors were painted like the rest of the room.  To the left of it was a set of doors going onto a small balcony.  On either side of the set of doors were full length bay windows looking out onto the pool, garden, and quidditch pitch.  The curtains, which were currently tied onto the wall beside the windows, were the same theme as the rest of the room.

There was a private bathroom down a little hall that was in the room.  It had the same theme.  There was a toilet, shower, mini pool-sized bath/Jacuzzi, a sink, and a mirror in it.  (A/N:  sorry for the long description, but I got carried away. ~Tigra)

_Knock, knock.  "Who is it?" called Delicia._

"Um… it's Grag and Velia.  Come we pewease come in?"

"Sure."  Delicia got off of her bed and put _Limitless Way to Prank Friends and Your Favourite Foes by __Minister Sirius Black and Professor R. Lupin back on her nightstand, which is where she had found it._

The door opened slowly.  When it was opened all the way Grag and Velia come in.  "Um… do you need help unpacking your trunk?"

"Not really," at this Grag and Velia started to leave, "but I would like it if you both stayed for awhile and we could talk."

"Really?" asked Velia eagerly.

"Yup.  Come sit with me on my, I mean, the bed," said Delicia patting the bed.

"But it is your bed," said Grag as he jumped onto the bed.  "Can you tell us about Hogwarts?  Please?"

"Sure, I'll tell you about everything… except for the sorting ceremony, which you'll find out about next you, since both of you will be trying eleven."

"Yay!  We get to learn about Hogwarts."  Velia was now jumping up and down on the bed with excitement.

"Calm down or I won't tell you anything."  As soon as the words had left Delicia's mouth, both twins were sitting calm on the bed.  "Ok, that's better.  Where to start?  Oh yes.  The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, is very nice, kind…"

For the next two hours Delicia explained to the twins about classes, lessons, teachers, Filch (Yuck!), the houses, and the students.

"I wanna be in Gryffindor because it sounds the best and you're in it," said the twins at the same time.

This caused Delicia to smile at the twins, than hug them.  "You guys are great."

Veelia and Grag hugged her back.  "Children, its dinner.  Will you please show Delicia down?"  Cynithinia asked over the callo-globe, which could also call someone not in the house.

"Sure mom," said Velia into the globe.  "Come on, let's go."  With that they ran down stairs.

"Hey Delicia?" asked Grag.

"Can we call you Deli?" asked Velia.

With this the three of them broke into giggles.

"Sure," said Delicia through her fits of laughter, "if I can call you Veal, Velia, and Grag, Gag or Rag.  You pick."

They started to laugh even harder at this.  "Sure."  "Yeah ok."

"Or Grag, you could be Gag-rag."

They were now laughing so hard that tears of mirth and laughter were steaming down their cheeks.

"I like that."

"Me too."

"Me three," said Delicia.

"You're not allowed to 'me three' Deli," whine Velia.

"I can too!"

"No you can't!"

"Can too!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Stop it both of you," whispered Grag.

"Why?" both of the girls asked.

Grag just pointed his finger ahead of them.  Both of the girls followed with their eye to where Grag's finger was pointed.

Suddenly Velia whispered, "It's not polite to point, Grag."

"Sorry," he murmured.

At the table was none other that the Blacks and Harry Potter.

All of a sudden Delicia started running to the table and screaming, "Allegra!"

A girl with midnight blue hair turned around.  She had tanned skin, which had once been a porcelain colour.  She was slim, had rosy cheeks, full pink coloured lips, and purple/blue eyes that sparkled.  She was around 4'11" and had her hair down, flowing just below mid-back.

Allegra screamed and ran to Delicia.  "Del, it is so good to see you.  My Christmas had been horrid so far."  Sirius and Harry glared at her.  "Hermione can over.  Ron had to go to France to visit Bill and Fleur. Anyways, I walked in on Harry and her snogging.  It was disgusting."

Sirius had heard this and turned to Harry.  "Harry when we get home, I think I will talk to you about the birds and the bees."

Harry glared at Allegra.  "Um… Sirius, I think that talk is too late.  Harry has been snogging with Hermione since they got on the train this year," said Delicia, smiling cheekily.

"Delicia!" exclaimed Harry.  He was bright red.

"Yes, 'Arry-Harry?" asked Delicia, while using Hermione's nickname for him.

Allegra burst into giggles.  "Harry! Harry! OH!  Right there! Yes! Yes!"  Allegra said mimicking Hermione.  She and Delicia started to laugh really hard.  They had tears steaming down their cheek, and were finding it hard to breath (especial Delicia, for she had just been recovering from her laugh with the twins.)

While Allegra had been saying this to Harry, Delicia had been banging her hand on the table (hard).  It really did sound like them, except…

"Hermione!" Delicia exclaimed in a low tone.  "That feels so good!"

With this Harry, if possible, turned even redder and the girls were literally rolling around and the ground, clutching their sides because they were laughing so hard.

"Allegra!  I'm shocked.  We're at someone's house.  Really, you girls are unbelievable!" Sirius said to the two girls.

"You know you love us!" was the reply that everyone heard from the floor.

"Well, how can I argue with that?"

"You can't," answered the girls.

"Stop laughing, and get up off the floor.  Cyni, I am really sorry for their behavior," said Sirius apologizing to Cynithinia.

"It's ok.  It reminds me of when we went to Hogwarts, and your friends mocked you and James in the hall."  At this she put on a high voice.  "Sirius!  Sirius!  Harder!  Harder!"  Cynithinia and the girls started laughing.

Sirius, on the other hand, was quite calm.  "Well, what did you except?  We WERE the Marauders after all."

~*~

Sirius and Cynithinia had agreed to let Allegra sleep over.  However, Sirius warned Cynithinia that this was a dangerous thing for her to agree to.  Cynithinia had just laughed in his face.

Upstairs…

Allegra and Delicia were getting a tour of the house from the twins.

"This is my room," said Velia pointing to the room three doors to the right of Delicia's room.  'And that one there is Grag's."  She pointed to the door opposite of her room.  "That one is mommy and daddy's."  Now their were at the end of the hall, six doors to the right of Delicia's room.

"Thank you for the tour.  Good night," called Delicia to Velia and Grag as they all headed to their own room (with the exception of Allegra.)

Once inside Delicia's room…

"Do you like it here Del?" asked Allegra as they 'got' ready for bed.

"I love it here.  The house, the things, and the people (house-elves) are so friendly.  Mrs. Drakin gave me some of my mother's old stuff."  She spit into the sink.  "I have to show you this set of dress robes.  There are so beautiful!"

"Really?  Than I had to see them."

The girls walked into the room and towards the armoire.  Inside were the pale blue robes.  "Oh, they are so nice!" exclaimed Allegra as she fingered the robes.

"I know."

"So, what are we 'doing' tonight?"

"I don't know.  I thought you would have an idea, Ally."

"I do."  She than set about to tell Delicia her plan.

"I love it.  We could also do it at school.  And we have to right Kalani and Divina about it."

"Yeah.  It would be cool to do this at school.  And we could make the 'Bandit Damsels' known school wide."

At this they laughed and set out to carry out this plan of theirs.

Around 3:30 in the morning the girls finally got into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep, both thinking about the plan they had just pulled off.  It was wonderful.

A/N:  Everyone who reviewed last time thx so much!  If you have questions, suggestions, or ideas review and tell me!  You know you wanna!


	3. Pinocchio

The Bandit Damsels

Pinocchio

Disclaimer:  I own everything that you do not recognize.

A/N:  What is a beta reader?  Will someone please tell me?  Anywho, sorry that it has taken me so long to start this chapter.  I have been studying for exams which I am taking.  On with the story.

January 7th 2003, 2:00 am – Hogwarts

"I spent the rest of the Christmas holiday with the twins.  Everyone laughed over the prank that Ally and I pulled.  It was great!" exclaimed Delicia as she sat in her dorm with her friends.

Kalani Kai was from Hawaii.  She had curly purplish/brown locks that reached her shoulders and her eyes were violet that like all the other girls sparkled.  She had brown skin from her Hawaiian heritage.   She was a little shorted than Delicia and Allegra, standing at 4'9".  She wasn't slim, or wasn't chubby.  The rest of the girls all envied her for her size because she was perfect.  She had straight white teeth, pretty red lips, and a beautiful smile that made guys want to look twice.

Divina Lupin was golden.  No in the sense that her skin was yellow, but her skin was a golden colour.  She was the golden girl.  Her hair was a rich gold, straight hair that flowed down to her knees and never had a strand out of place.  Her eyes were gold with hits of brown in them and they sparkled.  She was definitely the slimmest of the group, but it wasn't her fault.  The doctors just told her that she had a very fast metabolism.  Her height matched Kalani's.  Her lips a rainbow of colour that made it look as though the sunrise had stained her lips.  The other girls envied her for her lips and hair.

  "You guys, thanks so much for the presents."  All the girls hugged Delicia.  From Allegra she had gotten the_ Vanity Mirror.  It was a hand held mirror that gave you tips and spells for beautifying yourself.  Kalani and Divina had pinched in together and had given her a photo album with pictures of her friends and family in it.  Mr. and Mrs. Drakin gave her a call-o-globe so that she could always call them.  Velia and Grag had gotten her a new book bag, that couldn't break.  All in all, it had been her best Christmas ever._

"What is this prank?" asked Kalani curiously.

Allegra and Delicia laughed.  "It was so good, but we decided to change it a bit.  It will last for twenty-four hours, will active fifteen minutes after you start, someone will have names coming out of theirs, and the rest is what we told you," explained Allegra.

"So who does what?" asked Divina.

"Divina, you will do the twenty-four hour spell, Kalani, you will do the activation spell.  I will do the word spell, and Delicia will do the major one," said Allegra.  "Oh, and don't forget to aim properly."

With this, the girls headed down to the great hall.

"_Dies hora!" whispered Divina pointing her wand at the two chosen tables._

"_Quindecim post primus mentiri!" whispered Kalani, while pointing her wand at the two chosen tables._

"_Orare __primus 'Yours Truly: The Bandit Damsels'!" whispered Allegra, copying her two friends._

"_Mentiri colere naris!" whispered__ Delicia, copying everyone else.  "Let's head back before anyone finds us."_

"Don't be such a worry wart, Del.  We have our map and cloaks," reminded Kalani.

"I still think we should head back."

"Why?"

"'Cause Harry is pacing 'round the common room, probably waiting for us," she answered looking up from the map.

"Oh," was the reply as two girls disappeared under each cloak.

Outside the Gryffindor Common Room…

"Ok, we have to be quiet as we go in," said Divina.  She, like her father, was the quiet, cautious, and more reserved one of the group, but still a prankster.

"Yeah, yeah, we know!" exclaimed Allegra rather loudly.  She was loud, a prankster, energetic, lively, cheerful, and loved a good laugh, like her father.

"Shh!" whispered Kalani and Delicia.  They were more the brains to the group.

Everyone had all these characteristics except some more than other.

Too late…

"What, pray tell, are you four doing out of bed this late?" questioned Harry, while sticking his head out of the Portrait Hole.  "It's almost 3:30 in the morning.  Inside all of you."

"Thanks Allegra," whispered the girls while glaring at Allegra.

"Hey, at least Hermione didn't catch us.  Than we could have lost points for the house."

"At least.  Harry, you are turning into Hermione," said Delicia.

"What?"

"Why are you mad at us?  Think about all the things you did in school, so don't lecture us.  Got it mister?" asked Delicia, while prodding Harry in the chest with her long index finger.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am."  Harry mocked saluted.

Allegra burst into giggles.

"Shh.  I think I heard someone moving around.  We better get into the common room just incase it's a prefect, teacher, or head student," said Divina.

Harry opened the portrait hole a little wider and let the girls in.  They all rushed onto the couches surrounding the fire just as the Head Boy and Girl walked down.

"Seamus, what do you think they were doing?" asked Head Girl, Hermione Granger, to Head Boy Seamus Finnigan.

"I don't know, but considering who is down here," he looked at Harry and the girls, but mainly the girls.  "I think we will have a good laugh at breakfast tomorrow."

"You got that right!" exclaimed Kalani.

Delicia hit Kalani in the head.  "You dimwit, now they know that we did something."

"Sorry," said Kalani looking at the ground.

"Too late," said Allegra.

"When I find out want you girls did, you will be in trouble," said Hermione looking at the girls.

"Maybe not.  Ally, you still got those pictures?" asked Delicia grinning evilly.

"Yup.  And I found dirt on Fin…"

Delicia quickly put a hand over her mouth to stop her from saying what ever it was that she was trying to say.

"Hermione, Seamus, you might not want to get us in trouble," stated Divina.

"Why not?" asked Seamus curiously.

"Because we have dirt on both of you!" exclaimed Divina and Allegra.

"What!?!"

The girls grinned evilly.  "We have dirt on BOTH of you!" Delicia said slowly.

Seamus gulped.  "Are you, blackmailing us?" asked Hermione calmly.

"Yup!"

Harry grinned.  "Oh, Harry dearest, I wouldn't be too happy.  You see, the dirt we got on 'Mione includes you," said Allegra in a sweet voice.

"Fine.  Just go to bed, but I will warn you, a teacher will catch you!" exclaimed Hermione.

Slowly, the girls walked up the stairs, through the door on the right, and into the second year dorm room.

Once the door closed the girls gave each other high-fives and got into bed.

"Wake up!  Wake up!  WAKE UP NOW!" yelled Allegra while jumping up and down on her bed.

"We're up.  Sheez!  No wonder Dawn wakes up before you.  She would never sleep if she didn't," said Kalani.

Dawn McAnzie was the fifth 2nd year Gryffindor girl.  She had light blue eyes, blonde hair, and flirted with every guy in sight.  Her best friend, Hailey-Beth Fret, was in Hufflepuff and was a ditzy snob.  It always surprised the girls that Dawn got into Gryffindor instead of Hufflepuff.  The four other Hufflepuff girls finished off their group.  These were the valley-girl, snobs, diztes, and flirts of Hogwarts.

The girls got dress and headed down stairs.  At the bottom, four of the five 2nd year, Gryffindor boys were waiting for them.  The fifth, Shawn Burnth was Dawn's boyfriend and had probably gone down to breakfast with her.

The guys were ONLY friends with the girls.  "May I escort you down to the Great Hall, Miss Malfoy?" asked Hunter Kline.  Hunter had emerald green eyes and light brown hair the reached his jaw line.  He was a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, along with Allegra.  He was tall and slim, and always made the girls laugh.

"Of course, Mr. Kline, I would be delighted to," said Delicia, linking her arm with Hunter's.

The other three boys, Daemon Abbott, Warner Mark, and Dominic Radley, linked their arms with the three other girls.  They all left the common room and headed down to the Great Hall.

All of a sudden Delicia, who was at the head of the group with Hunter, stopped.  She turned around and looked at the girls in excitement.  "Pinocchio!" she exclaimed.

At this the other girls started to laugh.  The boys looked curiously at them.

"Hunt, you think they're ok?" asked Daemon.

"I'm not sure Daemon," he replied.  "But knowing these girls, it's gonna be good."

When they reached the Great Hall, the girls made sure that they were in perfect view of the two tables.

The Slytherins sat at there table and started talking.  The Ravenclaws sat at their table and started talking.  The teachers sat at their table and started talking.  The rest of the Gryffindors sat at their table and started talking.  The Hufflepuffs sat at their table and started talking.

"Only 15 minutes!" yelled Allegra.  Everyone stared at her.  "What?" she screamed.

Everyone looked away.

Fourteen Minutes and Fifty-Nine Seconds Later…

"NOW!" yelled Allegra.

A loud pop was heard throughout the hall.  All of a sudden some of the Slytherins and teaches had long noses.  Coming out of Professor Snape's nose, were the words 'Yours Truly: The Bandit Damsels.'

Delicia started laughing as the word floated into the air.  "Good job everyone!" she whispered.

Allegra got up onto the table and magnified her voice.  "*Ahem* everyone is probably wondering what is wrong with are beloved Slytherins and teachers."  People booed at this.  "Anywho.  Don't try to remove the spells.  And yes Sevy dearest, there is more than one.  Girls."  Delicia, Kalani, and Divina joined her on the table.  "We are the BANDIT DAMSELS."  Allegra pointed to her and her friends.  "The spells go like this.  If you lie in the next twenty-four hours, your nose will grow.  So please tell the truth, or try to.  One last thing before we go.  These spells were only placed on the Slytherins and teachers.  Good day."

The girls jumped off the table and raced out the Great Hall doors before a teacher could give them a detention.  As the doors closed behind them, they could hear laughter, some of the teachers screaming after them, and the Slytherins yelling at them.

"That went well for our first big prank," Kalani said in between her fits of laughter.

"Yup.  It sure did.  We made ourselves known, we pulled off a great prank, and we got away with it.  So to speak," claimed Divina.

"That will go down in Hogwarts' history!" exclaimed Delicia.

"Come on, let's head to Potions," said Allegra.  With that the girls set off to the dungeon, while thinking of ways to use their prank to their advantage.

"I just realized something."

"What?" Kalani asked Divina.

"We have potions with the Slytherins," said Delicia, answering for Divina.

"This is even better."

The Dungeons…

"Everyone, in the classroom now," said an angry Snape with a long nose.  "Stop that giggling.  5 points from Gryffindor for it!"

"But Professor," said Delicia.  "We didn't giggle.  It was the Slytherins!"

"5 more points for talking when not being spoken too.  The Slytherins didn't giggle!"  Snape's already large nose grew again.

"Really?" questioned Allegra.

"Um… Yes!"  His nose grew again.  "Damn.  Fine.  5 points back to Gryffindor for misunderstanding."

"How 'bout the Slytherins, Sir?  Shouldn't they lose points?" asked a grinning Kalani.

"NO!"  POP.  Snape's nose grew, again.

"You sure?" asked Divina is a sickening sweet voice while batting her eyelashes.

"Everyone, get into the classroom now!" shouted a very, very angry Snape, who had gone red in the face.

Everyone hurried into the class room and to their seats in a matter of five seconds.  The Gryffindors quickly took out their caldrons and searched for their half-brewed bottled potions.  Allegra and Kalani quickly found theirs, while Delicia and Divina had more trouble.

"Miss. Malfoy, hurry up.  You are the only one that has not found their potion!  Ten points from Gryffindor," said Snape nastily.

Delicia looked angry.  She walked up to the Potion Master and jabbed him in the chest with her fore finger.  "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she yelled.  "YOU TREATED MY BROTHER LIKE A PRINCE AND YOU TREATED ME OKAY UNTIL I WAS SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR.  THEN, YOU PICK ON ME MORE BECAUSE OF WHO MY FRIENDS ARE RELATED TO.  YOU ARE TRULY PATHETIC!  YOU ARE JUST LIKE **HIM.  YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR ANYONE WHO ISN'T IN SLYTHERIN, LEAST OF ALL GRYFFINDORS, AND YOU EXPECT THE STUDENTS TO RESPECT YOU?  YEAH RIGHT!  NOBODY, NOT EVER THE SLYTHERINS RESPECT YOU.  YOU ARE ARRAGANT, SELFISH, AND PIGHEADED. YOU ARE EVACTLY LIKE THE SON-OF-A-BITCH LUCIUS MALFOY.  ME AND DRACO WERE ASHAMED TO BE RELATED TO HIM AND YOU REMIND ME FOR HIM TOTALLY.  I GUESS YOU WILL ALWAYS KISS THE GROUND HE WALKS ON!"  Delicia dropped her left arm from jabbing him and then swung her right arm around and slapped him on the cheek.  Delicia looked shocked at she had done and fled from the dungeon before Snape could react.**

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!' thought Delicia.  'What have I done?  I should probably go to Professor Dumbledore and tell him what happened before Snape makes up some ridiculous story about what really happened!  I wonder what the password is.  I'll try lots of candies when I get to the entrance.'

Delicia walked around the halls for five minutes before she found herself in front of the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. "Hmm, let us see.  Snickers… Lemon Drops… Mars Bars… Liquorish Wands… Jelly Beans… Chocolate Frogs… um… Caldron Cakes… what is it?!?" Delicia said with frustration.

"Smarties."  The gargoyle jumped to life and out of the way.

Delicia looked behind her to see Dumbledore standing there smiling.  "Smarties, sir?" she questioned.

"I was visiting me cousin Billius Smith in Canada over the Christmas break.  Smarties are a Canadian candy.  Shame they don't sell it here.  Where you here to see me or gape?" asked an amused Dumbledore.

"I… um… well…" Delicia composed herself.  "I came here to talk to you before Professor Snape did."

"Why would Professor Snape need to talk to me?" Dumbledore asked as he led Delicia up the stairs and into his office.  "Please sit."  He motioned to one of the comfy blue armchairs in front of his desk, which he seated himself behind.

Delicia muttered something.

"I'm sorry my dear but I couldn't understand what you said."

"I kinda yelled at Professor Snape, slapped him, and jabbed him is the chest in front of my whole Potions class!" Delicia muttered shamefully.

"What did Professor Snape to do disserve this?  What exactly did you say?" asked Dumbledore looking at Delicia with a small smile on his aged face and a twinkle in his eyes behind the half-moon glasses.

"About two minutes into class…"  Delicia told Dumbledore her side of the story.  She told him exactly what she said.  When she was finished Dumbledore looked grave.

"So, you mentioned him being a Death Eater?" asked Dumbledore after a few minutes of silence.

"No, I said 'You are exactly like that son-of-a-bitch, Lucius Malfoy.  You remind me of him.  You will always kiss the ground he walks on!'  That is almost exactly what I said to him."

"I see.  The best way to sort this out is for you and Professor Snape to talk in here where neither of you will be able to kill each other.  Do you agree to that, Delicia?" he questioned.

"Yes sir."

"Every well."

_Knock, knock._

"Come in Severus."  The door to Dumbledore's circular office opened and Severus Snape strolled in.  On his face was a small red hand print.  He looked mad enough to have stream escaping from his ears.  His magically grown nose was pointed upwards in the air.  He marched to stand in front of Dumbledore's desk when he noticed Delicia was already there.

'Oh no, oh no, oh no.  He is going to kill me!' thought Delicia.  She shrunk back into a corner of the chair the she had seated herself on when she had entered.

"What can I do for you, Severus?" asked Dumbledore sensing the tension between the student and the teacher.

"I want," here Snape sneered at Delicia, "Miss. Malfoy to be suspended for talking rudely to a teacher, insulting said teacher, and hitting said teacher!" he growled.

"Very well."  Delicia and Snape looked shocked at this.  "But first I want you to talk be for punishments are handed out.  I have some other business to deal with so you can talk here.  I will be back just before lunch.  You are both excused from this morning's classes.  Good day."  Dumbledore stood up, and disappeared when the wooden door to his office closed.

Snape sat down and looked out the window, only to turn around to face Delicia when she cleared her throat.  'What?" he spat.

"You are so mature," she said sarcastically.  "You are facing the window like a five year old that can't have a civilized conversation!"

Lunch Time, Great Hall…

"Hi guys," said Delicia to her friends.

"Where have you been since Potions?" asked Kalani.

"Umm… Dumbledore's office, talking to Snape."

"Did you guys work anything out?" asked Allegra.

"Yup, but I can't tell you."

"Fine be that way!" Divina said sarcastically.  The other girls started laughing.  "What?" she asked.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Divina," gasped out Kalani in between be fits of laughter.

Divina pouted.  "You no nice.  You make me mad."

The girls started to laugh harder at this, but this time Divina joined in.

Harry walked up to them and tapped Delicia on the shoulder.  The girls stopped laughing.  "Yes Harry?" asked Allegra.

"Quidditch practice at 7:30 pm tonight.  If you aren't there than you get kicked off the team."

"Why?" asked Divina.

"This weekend we play against Slytherin and I wanna make sure that we win."

"Ok, we'll be there.  You want me to tell Hunter?" asked Delicia.

"Sure, just make sure that the five of you are there."  Harry walked away to go tell Ginny Weasley who was keeper about the practice.

"When, first practice of the term," said Kalani who was a chaser with Delicia and Divina.

"Yup.  I'll go tell Hunter," said Delicia and walked away.

"You like she likes Hunter?" asked Allegra watching the exchange between Hunter and Delicia.

"Probably."


	4. A Regular Valentines Day… Or So You Thin...

The Bandit Damsels

A Regular Valentines Day… Or So You Think!

Disclaimer:  You know the drill.  If you don't, check earlier chapters.

A/N:  Sorry this chapter took me so long to start writing and to post it.  I had a busy break. And my other stories too.  _Hogs Have Warts has 3 chapters up and another in progress.  __The Tale of the Unwanted Lorelei Smith (title may change) has 2 chapters up.  Also I am writing a story with my brother called __The Deceiving Truth under the pen name __Mandegal, so please check it out.  The fifth chapter was recently posted to it.  Now, on with the STORY._

February 13th 11:55 pm – Hogwarts

"Come on already," said an invisible voice into the air.

"We're coming, sheez," said another invisible voice into the air.

"Hurry up.  I want to get this do before Flich, the teachers, and Prefects do their rounds in this area," said yet another voice that sounded close to the first.

"Does everyone know what spell to say?" asked the first voice.

"Yes we do!" answered a fourth voice, close to the second.  "You ask us that every time we do something like this.  Didn't you practice with us?"

"Sorry," answered the first.  "You're right."

A giant wooden door opened and shut by itself.  It led into an even bigger room than the doors were themselves.  Inside the room, there were five tables.  Four of the tables had an end facing the wall were the giant wooden doors were.  The other end of the tables faced the fifth table, which was placed in front, centered, and raised in the grand room.  The room was large enough to fit a number of large houses in it, by width, length, and height.  Thousands upon thousands of unlit candles floated around the room.

The room appeared to have no ceiling, and it looked as if you were looking at the sky outside.  Everyone said that it was enchanted.  At that exact instant, there were thousands upon thousands of star twinkling in the dark night sky.  The slipper moon shone brightly, lighting a small area so that the voices could see where they were, where they were going, and what they were doing.

"Everyone, out!" exclaimed the third voice.

Four girls of age twelve appeared out of thin air, and two of them were each folding a silvery piece of cloth.

"Kalani, give me your cloak and I'll put it in my bag," said one of the girls who was folding a piece of cloth.

"Here you go Delicia," Kalani Kai said.

"Thanks," answered Delicia Malfoy.

"Kalani, Delicia, come on.  I want to finish before breakfast!" Allegra Black yelled up the hall to where Kalani and Delicia stood.

"We're coming.  Hold your horses."  Kalani and Delicia walked over to where their two friends stood.

"Ok, I'll go first," said Delicia.  She took out her wand pointing it at the ceiling and down in a big swoosh while whispering, "_Post Primus Bubo Mutare Suavis Ad Cor Suavis."  (A/N:  Sorry that the spells are so long.)_

"Divina, you next," remarked Delicia.

"Ok." Divina took out her wand and waved it in a circular motion around the room while she muttered, "_Suavis__ Heu 'Be Mine: BD."  (A/N: BD means The Bandit Damsels.)_

"My turn," Kalani quipped quietly while jumping on the balls of her feet.  "_Post Primus Bubo Mutare Charta Ad 'Howler'_."  Kalani whirled her wand around.

"Me next!" Allegra shouted quietly.  Allegra took out her wand from her pocket, bowed to the three girls who giggle, and whispered, "_Howlers Boare: 'HAPPY VALENTINES DAY.  YOURS TRULY, THE BANDIT DAMSELS.  (BD)."_

The girls laughed quietly as they brought out the silver cloth, two pieces of parchment and stood together.

"When we get back, let's work on our maps and finish the potion," suggested Kalani.

Divina taped the parchment she held with her wand and muttered, "Humiliate First!"

Allegra taped the parchment she was holding with her wand and muttered, "Good, Bad."

The two pieces of parchment started to turn into maps of Hogwarts before their eyes.

"Same groups.  Come on Allegra," called Delicia as she put her cloak on.

Allegra joined Delicia with one map, and Divina joined Kalani under her cloak with the other map.

"Last map to the common room has to kiss Harry!" yelled Delicia as she and Allegra ran out of the Great Hall quickly with Divina and Kalani trailing behind them.

~

"Ok, wipe the maps clean," whispered Delicia in their dorm.

The four girls were sitting on Divina's bed with a silence charm around it.

Allegra pointed her wand at the map she was holding.  "All for Laughs."  The map was now a piece of parchment,

Divina did the same except whispered, "Ask Questions Later."  (A/N: to open this map you say 'Humiliate First.'  To open the map that Allegra is hold you say 'Good, Bad.')

"Ok," said Kalani.  "Open the maps again.  WE have to add the stuff at the top.  And we have to find a way to not mix up the maps."

The maps were opened.  The maps were just maps. No names on them.

"Ok, let's put the groups name on it.  Then _Manufacturers of Mischief,_ Flowers/Elements_, and our nicknames," suggested Allegra._

Delicia, since she had the neatest writing wrote on one map: 

_Bandit Damsels' Map_

_Manufacturers of Mischief_

_Flowers_

_Mistress of Pleasure – Starflower, Mistress of Cheerfulness – Blue Belle, Mistress of Divineness – Buttercup, and Mistress of Heavenliness – Snap Dragon _

On the other she wrote:

_Bandit Damsels' Map_

_Manufacturers of Mischief_

_Elements_

_Mistress of Pleasure – Cry, Mistress of Cheerfulness –Hunter, Mistress of Divineness –Swift, and Mistress of Heavenliness –Doe_

(A/N:  Mistress of Pleasure is Delicia.  Her name means Pleasure.  Starflowers are white (in this cases) like her with her silver hair, eyes, and light skin.  Cry because of her animal form.   Mistress of Cheerfulness is Allegra.  Her name means Cheerful/Lively.  Blue Belles are blue like Allegra with her blue hair (yes it's blue, midnight blue, but blue), and purple/blue eyes.  Hunter because for her animal.  Mistress of Divineness is Divina since her name means Divine.  Buttercups are gold/yellow like her.  Swift because of her animal.  Mistress of Heavenliness is Kalani since her name means Heavenly.  Snap Dragons because Kalani is brown/purple which Snap Dragons can be.  Doe because of her animal.  In the story, the girls will either call each other with the flower name, nickname, animal name, or real name.)

"Ok, let's add the last ingredient to the potion," whispered Delicia.

Allegra reached under the bed and took out a caldron carefully, and then she reached under the bed again and brought up a glass jar of patinent jelly.

Kalani took the jar from Allegra and added four pieces of the patinent jelly to the bubbling caldron.  "There.  The potion has to sit until next year."

"That will be our third year.  Dumbledore said not to become Animagus until fifth years," said Divina.  She wasn't too fond of breaking the rules but still did.

"So we become Animagus' next year, and become register Animagus' in fifth year," Delicia reasoned.

"Well…" Divina started but was cut off.

"I like that idea," Allegra stated.

Kalani smiled.  "Ditto."

Divina shook her head.  "Fine."

The three other girls jump onto her, almost suffocating her with their hugs.

When they were do hugging, Divina asked them a question they had all been thinking about.  "How do we fine out what animal we become?"

The three other girls looked at one another.  They didn't get that far.  It looked like they would have to head to the library tomorrow.

Divina went over to her chest and placed one of the maps in it, then whispered, "_Alohomara."_

Allegra did the same, only just with her trunk.  Delicia crawled under Divina's bed and carefully place the caldron inside of a box.  She whispered the locking charm on the box and crawled back out from under the bed.

The girls all went to their separate beds and placed their wands on the bed side tables.  Each girl (including Dawn) forgot to close her curtains around their bed.

~

A few rays of golden sunshine seeped through the curtain covering the window.  Kalani, who forgot to close the curtains around her bed started to stir, for the light was shinning on her.

She slowly sat up in bed and looked around at the occupants of the room.  Allegra was curled in a ball at the end of her bed like a baby as usual, while Delicia was sleeping like an angel-all innocent.  Kalani quietly chuckled at the irony of this.  She looked to her right.  Divina had most of her body off the bed away from herself so that Kalani couldn't see her.  Dawn, surprisingly, was still in bed asleep.

Kalani hated Dawn.  She hated her with all of her heart.  When they had first met, Dawn had taken one look at her and dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

~Flashback~__

_An eleven- year- old Kalani Kai walked through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross Station, and bumped into another girl with an owl.  _

_The girl saw that the other girl had an owl, asked if she was going to Hogwarts.  When Kalani answered with a yes, she asked the girl how to enter the platform.  'Just run at the barrier between 9 and 10,' the girl had said pointing to the barrier.  Kalani had been unsure about that, so the older girl went first.  When she had disappeared from sight, Kalani walked through the barrier._

_She looked around her as a platform materialized out of nowhere._

_'Wow,' she had thought._

_The sign above her read, 'Platform 9 3/4'_

_A conductor on the train called out, 'Hogwarts Express leaves in five minutes!  Please board.'_

_Kalani walked to one of the entrances and tried to lift her trunk onto the train, but with no luck_

_"Do you need help Deary?" woman with red hair asked her._

_"It would be greatly appreciated," was Kalani's answer._

_"Ron," the woman called._

_A tall teenage boy with red hair walked up to them.  "Yes mom?" he asked the woman._

_"Will you help…"  She looked at Kalani.  "I'm sorry Deary, but I don't know your name."_

_"Oh.  It's Kalani Kai."_

_"Ron, will you help Kalani with her trunk?"_

_The boy, Ron, nodded his head and picked her trunk up, lifting it onto the train._

_"Thank you very much," said Kalani to the lady and Ron._

_Ron, again nodded, and walked off to join his friends._

_"Your welcome Deary.  By the way I'm Mrs. Weasley."  Mrs. Weasley held out her hand to her which Kalani shook.  "Are you a first year Kalani?"_

_"Yes."_

_Just then, the train started to move and Mrs. Weasley pushed Kalani onto it._

_"Bye Kalani," shouted Mrs. Weasley as she waved to Kalani._

_Kalani walked towards the first compartment that she saw.  She slowly opened the door and looked in; inside of it, six blonde girls were sitting there talking.  When they heard the door open they looked up._

_"Can I sit here?" Kalani questioned timidly._

_One of the girls looked at her, shook her head, and dismissed her with her hand.  Kalani quietly closed the door behind her and went to look for a place to sit._

_There she had met Delicia, Allegra, and Divina.  Divina and Allegra had been friends since they were both adopted, and Delicia had just met them.  The third girl welcomed her into their group, no questions asked, and she was happy._

~End of Flashback~

The girl who had 'dismissed' her was Dawn, and this was why Kalani hated her.  Only three good things had come from that ride: she had become friends with Delicia, Allegra, and Divina, she got a big 'brother', and Mrs. Weasley was always kind to her.

Ron Weasley was her big 'brother'.  You mess with Kalani, you get seventeen-year-old (now any ways, last year sixteen) Ron Weasley after your blood, giving you hell.  Kalani was sad because Ron wouldn't be there next year.  She loved Ron like a brother since she only had a step-sister who hated her.

And Mrs. Weasley, having found out when Kalani's birthday was always sent Kalani a present then and at Christmas.

Kalani looked over at Dawn's bed again and grinned evilly.  Kalani may seem innocent like all her friends, but she was still a prankster.

Kalani quickly picked up her wand, pointed it at Dawn, and muttered a spell. And just incase someone checked to see she what spell was last cast by her wand she got out of bed and walked to her dresser.  Opening the doors, she looked at the locked box there.

The box was made of finished wood with ivy carved into it.  Kalani pointed her wand at it and whispered, "_Alohomora."  The box clicked open.  Kalani took out a picture of a man.  "I love you dad," she whispered to the picture. (A/N: You'll find out more about Kalani later on. J)_

Kalani put the picture back, closed the box and locked it with a key around her neck.  She slowly climbed back into her bed and laid there waiting for the others to wake.

~

Kalani quickly closed her eyes as she heard Dawn get up and walk to the bathroom.

'Five four three two one,' thought Kalani.

"AHHHHHHHH!" came Dawn's scream.

Kalani heard the other girls stir and pretended to wake up.

"Wh…What… h… happened… Dawn?" asked Kalani in between fake yawns.  She walked over to the closed bathroom door with her friends.

"I'm RED! AND PINK!" she howled.

Someone had started to knock at the door, which Delicia opened.  Outside the door, most of Gryffindor house along with the Head students in front could be seen.

"We head someone shriek, is everything alright in here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, everything is fin…" before Delicia could finish, she was cut off by a-

"NO!  EVERYTHING IS NOT FINE!  I'M RED AND PINK!" yelled Dawn, emerging from the bathroom.

Dawn sank down onto the floor and started to cry.  Hermione, being who she was, stepped into the room and shut the door behind her.  She sat beside Dawn and tried to comfort her.

Hermione turned her head towards the others in the room.  "Who did this?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

Delicia, Allegra, Divina, and Kalani didn't say anything.  "It will be ten points from Gryffindor… each if I don't find out who did this."

"Why?" asked Divina.

Hermione glared at her.  "Because it isn't nice to change the colour of people."

"But what if only one of us did it and we don't know who it was?  Or what if someone else did it?   Not one of us?  What if Dawn did it her self?  You know that she doesn't like us!"  Everyone was surprised.  Divina was usually soft spoken, not defending, that was usually Allegra.

"Why don't you check their wands?" asked a hoarse voice.

Everyone looked at Dawn.

"I don't know what spell was used," said Hermione with a shrug.

"Still check.  If you don't recognize the spell then test it out on something."

"Everyone get your wands."  Hermione glanced at Dawn.  "Even you Dawn."

The girls gathered around Hermione as she checked at their wands with '_Prior Incantato_'.  The spell that appeared from Dawn's wand was '_Engorgio'.  The spell that appeared from Kalani's, Allegra's, Delicia's, and Divina's wands were '__Alohomara'._

Hermione sighed.  "I guess I can't take off any points."  She looked at Dawn.  "_Finite Incantatum."_

Dawn was back to her normal self, but everyone in Gryffindor had still seen her in the red and pink.  She was seething with anger.

~

Everyone sat in the Great Hall eagerly awaiting the post that morning for it was Valentines Day.

Suddenly and owl flew in the Hall, and it looked around from who the letter/package was for and headed for them.  Hundreds of other owls followed the first.

But what everyone failed to notice in the excitement of getting their Valentines was the innocent/smug looks on the faces of the Bandit Damsels.

Suddenly, throughout the Hall this note was heard at different times.  "HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! YOURS TRULY, THE BANDIT DAMSELS.  (BD)."

Once people got the idea, they all started to throw their letters in the fireplaces around the Great Hall.  Once that was finished everyone glared at the Bandit Damsels.  They were still had to find out about the candies.

~

Even though people had glared at them at breakfast, people were now laughing about it and asking them about the pranks.  However, unlike last time a major prank was pulled, the girls got a week of detention and had to clean all the dishes in the kitchen every night for detention.

A/N:  Sorry about taking so long.  I was sick, had a ton of homework and was sick.  Oh yea, flamers are welcomed because for some strange reason my house is freezing.  Thanks to my beta reader Mistress del Mare for looking it over.  If anyone has any ideas they are always welcomed.


	5. I'm With You

The Bandit Damsels

I'm With You

Disclaimer:  You know the drill.  If you don't, check earlier chapters.

A/N:  Sorry this chapter took me so long to start writing and to post it.  I had a busy break. And my other stories too.  _Hogs Have Warts has 5 chapters up.  _The Tale of the Unwanted Lorelei Smith_ (title may change) has 2 chapters up and another is being worked on.  Also I am writing a story with my brother called _The Deceiving Truth_ under the pen name _Mandegal_, so please check it out.  The fifth chapter was recently posted to it.  Now, on with the STORY._

June 14th, 8:34 am – Hogwarts: 2nd Year Girls Dorm

"Tomorrow.  Oh I wish it were tomorrow."

"You always wish it were tomorrow, Del," Kalani sighed.

"I know, but tomorrow I get to go back to the Dragon's Den," Delicia said happily.

"Yes that's true, but today is such a sad day.  How can you be so happy?" asked Allegra.

"Why is it a sad day today?" Divina asked from her bed.

"Because today Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati graduate."

Delicia started to cry.

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Allegra as Kalani rubbed her back.

"D…Dr…Dra…Draco *sniff* was suppose to g…grad…graduate t…t…today!" she wailed.

"Delicia, he wouldn't want you to be like this," proclaimed Kalani.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!?!  YOU NEVER KNEW HIM!" she yelled, throwing Kalani's arm off her and storming out of the dorm, slamming the door behind her.

"At least she has a loving place to go to," said Kalani sadly.

"What do you mean?" questioned Divina.

"Exactly what I said.  So her brother and mother died this year - so what?  My life is by far worse then hers.  She has people who love her while I have a drunken mother, an abusive step-father, and a spiteful step-sister!"  Kalani suddenly cover her mouth with her hand and ran out of the dorm.

Allegra and Divina stared at each other.  They were, the least to say, shocked, for Kalani never opened up to people.  Sure, she was fun and happy and gay (as in happy not gay as in homosexual), but she was very secretive.

~

Kalani ran through the halls of Hogwarts with tears pouring down her checks.  She was running when she bumped into Dawn and her friends.

"Well, if it isn't the mudblood," she spat at Kalani.

That was it, Kalani snapped.  "I'M NOT A MUDBLOOD YOU SELF-CENTERED BITCH!  MY FATHER WAS A WIZARD!"  She swung her fist back and punched Dawn in her perfect face.

The punch landed with a sickening crack as Dawn's nose broke.

"YOU BITCH!" she screeched.

"Takes one to know one," was all that Kalani said as she walked away.  'Great, just great,' she thought.  Now she would get expelled. Now she would have to spend all year with her 'family'.

~Flashback~

_"GET DOWN HERE NOW!"_

_A young girl of ten slowly walked down the stairs to where her step-father was waiting with his belt on the floor._

_"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" he roared, pointing to the stain on the rug._

_"I don't know," was the small girl answered._

_"YOU DON'T KNOW!"_

_"Maybe it was Michelle or Mel."_

_"MY DAUGHTERS ARE PERFECT!  THEY WOULDN'T DO THIS.  IT HAD TO BE YOU."_

_"It wasn't.  I didn't do anything."_

_The girl turned around to see Mel and Michelle standing in the doorway. Michelle was laughing while Mel was looking a little pale.  A woman staggered through the front door and stood behind the two older girls._

_"COME HERE GIRL!"  The man grabbed the girl, threw her to the floor, pushed up her skirt, and picked up his belt from the ground._

_The woman stated to laugh with Michelle as Mel turned away and left._

_The man lifted up his belt and…_

~End of Flashback~

Kalani slid down the wall that she had been standing at as she thought of this memory.  Why was her life like this?

~Flashback~

_"Come here Kalani," called a Hawaiian man from outside a large beach house._

_"DADDY!" cried the little girl as she jumped into her father's arms.  "You're home."_

_"Yes angel, I'm home."  He looked over the house that he had lived in since his birth.  He had inherited the house when his father's ex-friend, Tom Riddle, had killed his parents.  His parents had been driving to __Salem__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry to see him._

_A woman walked out of the house with two boys trailing behind her._

_"Peni!__  Pika!  Come here you two," called their father._

_The two boys ran to where their father knelt in the sand.  They jumped into his arms and joined their three year old sister in a hug._

_The man kissed the three heads that clung to his neck.  "I love you all," he whispered._

_The woman mocked a pout.  "What about me Kimo?" asked the woman with a smile in her eyes.  This woman had a heavy English accent._

_"I'm sorry Alya."  Kimo placed his children back down on the sand and told them to go play while he spent some time with their mother._

_He walked up the brick walkway and stood before her._

_"Oh Kimo," she cried as she flew into his waiting arms.  "I was so worried!  There was another attack with that skull and snake mark in the paper again this morning.  I know that you have to catch those…"  She stopped and searched for the right words._

_"Death Eaters?"___

_"Yes those things.  But I was worried that something happened to you."_

_"Well nothing did.  And good news…"_

_His wife smiled.  "I got a promotion." _

_ The smile disappeared._

_"To a desk job," he said with a loud laugh.  His wife smiled again and kissed him._

_Little Kalani smiled as she watched her parents secretly from behind a bush._

~End of Flashback~

Kalani missed her dad.  She missed her brothers.  But most of all, she missed her old mother.  The mother that loved her, not the mother that laughed when she while she was being beaten.

She heard footsteps approach and she quickly covered all evidence of her tears.

"Miss Kai, could you accompany me to my office?" asked Dumbledore.

Kalani nodded.  She tried to stand up but fell back again as something in her gut told her something was wrong.

"What happened sir?  What's wrong?" she asked weakly from her spot on the ground.

Dumbledore knelt down so that he was eye level with Kalani.  "Do you want me to tell you now?"

Kalani nodded.

"Your mother died in a car accident this morning."  Dumbledore looked at Kalani and saw that she was not crying but staring at him in disbelief.

"She was drunk, wasn't she?"  Dumbledore nodded his head.  "She was probably coming back from that strip house she calls a job?"  Again, Dumbledore nodded.

The two were silent for a moment when…

"She deserves that.  She deserves to go to hell."

Dumbledore, shocked by this, sat there stunned.

Kalani slowly got up and started to walk away.

Dumbledore snapped back to reality and called out to her, "Pack quickly, for you are leaving within the hour.  Come to my office when you are done."

~

Kalani ran to the dorm.  Her mother was dead.  Her slut of a mother was dead.  Her slut of a mother who used to care was dead.  She didn't want to go home early.

She slowly opened the door to the room and saw Dawn reading a magazine with a bandage on her nose and Allegra and Divina quietly playing a game of chess.

She slipped into the room and started pack.  By accident, she hit her bed with her elbow.  Allegra and Divina turned their attention to her.

"Where are you going?" they asked curiously.

"Home."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Oh."  The two girls looked away from their friend with a sigh each.

~

Kalani slowly walked to Dumbledore's office.

~Flashback~

_"Alya, you sure that you do not want to come?" asked Kimo as he put his sons in the backseat of the car._

_"I'm sure.  I want to stay with Kalani.  She's not feeling well."_

_"Ok.  I love you."  He said as he gave his wife a hug then walked into the house._

_He saw Kalani lying on the couch.  He walked over to her and hugged her.  "I love you angel."_

_"Bye, daddy."___

_"Bye, angel."___

_He then left and got into the car.  The boys had already said their goodbyes._

_Some time later there was a knock on the front door._

_"Kalani dear, can you get it?" asked Alya from the kitchen._

_"Sure mommy."_

_Kalani opened the front door to see three official men standing at the door._

_"Is Mrs. Kai home?" asked the first man._

_"Mommy, there are people here to see you."_

_"I wasn't excepting any visitors to…"  Alya stopped and stared at the men.  "What happened to them?  Are they ok?" she cried._

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Kai.  Death Eaters attacked them as they got out of the car.  They died instantly," one man said._

_Kalani looked from the men to her mother.  Her mother had slid down the wall and was now on the floor.  "No.  No.  NO.  Kimo, why did you have to leave me?  Why did you leave us?" she kept said._

_"Mommy?" asked Kalani._

_"Kalani he left us.  They left us."_

_"Who?"___

_"Daddy, and Peni, and Pika.__  They died."_

_The information slowly sunk into Kalani._

_"DADDY!" she wailed._

~End of Flashback~

(A/N: Sorry about the flashbacks.  There might be a few more in this chapter but this is how you find out about Kalani.)

Kalani looked up and was surprised to see that she had reached her destination.

She remembered what had happened after her father had died.  There had been a funeral.  Her mother had packed quickly and left the country with her.  They went to England, to where her mother had grown up.  Nine months later, her mother was re-married, was a whore, and was an alcoholic.

Kalani hated her for it.  The only good thing that had come from that was that she now had seven great friends (the boys in their year).

"Pixie Sticks," muttered Kalani to the gargoyle that guarded the wall.

The statue jumped out of the way as the passage opened.  Kalani got onto the staircase and went up with it.

She slowly knocked on the door that led to Dumbledore's office, and entered when he told her to.

He walked over to his fireplace and reached for a pot on the mantle.  "Here is some floo powder," he said as he sprinkled some of the dusk into her hand.  "I have momentarily hooked up you family's fire place with the floo network, but it will only be up for fifteen minutes.  Do you know how to use it?" he asked her.

Kalani shook her head.  She may be half wizard, but she had never traveled via floo for her father died before her introduced the magical community to her.  Her mother stopped caring about her after her father died so her mother had never said anything about it.  But she had gotten her letter and had received a beating for the 'nonsense' as her step-father thought it was.

Dumbledore explained the floo network to her and told her to say 'Kai' when she stepped into the fire.

"Will it burn me?" she asked him nervously.

"No it will not.  The floo powder puts a spell on the flames making them safe."

"What about my stuff?"

"I will send it a minute after you leave so that it should arrive after you."

"Kai," shouted Kalani as she stepped into the fireplace.  "Thank you Professor," was the last sound that Dumbledore heard before he sent the trunk.

~

Kalani fell out of the fireplace with her trunk landing just behind her.  "Owww," she whispered as she rubbed her butt.

"DADDY!" a female screamed from somewhere within the house.  "I HEARD A SOUND FROM THE FAMILY ROOM!"

Kalani shook her head when she heard this.  Mel was very dramatic, but at least she was nice to Kalani.

A man with blonde hair and green eyes walked into the room with a small woman.

The woman was of Hawaiian decent.  She had curly brown hair, large violet/brown eyes, and brown skin.  Her build was the same as Kalani's except she was taller.

The man was short but well built.  As soon as he saw Kalani, disgust filled his small eyes.

"How'd you get 'ere?" he asked her.

"I…" Kalani looked at her aunt, and then remembered that she knew about magic for she was her father's sister.  "I flooed from school.  My Headmaster hooked up the fire place."

"Oh."  With that, he left the room, not about to hit her while her aunt was there.

"Kalani!" squealed the small woman, running to give her niece a hug.

"Aunt Kalea… I need air," squeaked Kalani from under her aunt.

"Of course.  So sorry."  Kalea started to bounce on her heels.  "So… how was school?  Any boys you like?  Is Binns still teaching?  Is the mean caretaker… umm… Flich still here?"

Kalani stared at her aunt.  "How do you know?"

"I'm your father's sister silly.  I'm a witch too except your mother wouldn't let me see you after your father died.  I couldn't tell you about magic and I was so mad."

"How do you know about," Kalani looked around her and whispered, "Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts?" her aunt repeated in a booming voice.  "When I went to school I was part of an exchange program and I got to go to Hogwarts for a year.  Oh, that year was the best year of my school career.  Such fun."

Kalani giggled.  Her aunt was a character some times.  "To answer your questions… schools ok except for this bitch and her friends.  Binns ghost is teaching and Flich is still there."

"How about boys?"

"So how have you been?" asked Kalani dodging the question again.

"Do you like any boys Kalani?"

"Are you enjoying your time in England?  How long are you here for?"

Kalea shook her head.  Her niece is as stubborn as her father was.  "England's great and I leave tomorrow.  I'm fine.  Now, do you like any boys?"

Kalani mumbled something that Kalea didn't hear.

"What?" she asked

"Sorta," Kalani said meekly.

"Sorta?"  Kalea raised an eyebrow, causing Kalani to giggle.

"Well… we're friends with these four guys in our year and I like…"  Kalani was interrupted before she could finish.

A young woman with straight blond hair appeared.  Her grey eyes looked around the room for something.  Her blue tank top and black pants were tight on her thin body.

"KALANI!" cried Michelle in a sickening sweet voice as she grabbed Kalani and pulled her into a hug.  "I'm so sorry about your mom.  She was so go to us!" she wailed as fake tears streamed down her face.

Kalani gave her a weird look.  "Umm, Michelle… you ok?" she asked as she pried the eighteen-year old girl off of her.

"How can I be ok?" she wailed.  "SHE DIED!  She didn't even say goodbye."

"Why don't we go through her will now since we are all here?" suggested Kalea.

"Sure," said Kalani as she pushed her actress of a step-sister off of her.

They walked through the house towards the attic.  On the way, they collected Mel and Kevin (A/N: the step father).

When they sorted through all of the stuff in the attic and the stuff that belonged to Kalani's mom, Mel ended up with a platinum necklace, Michelle ended up with a set of ruby earrings, and Kevin ended up with the house and all the items that had only been bought in his marriage with Alya.  He also kept his own stuff.  Kalea ended up with her brother's platinum diving watch and all of his clothes.  Kalani ended up with all her mother's, brothers', and father's things that hadn't been taken.

In total she was left with 300 million American dollars, 450 thousand pounds, a lager sum of money in a vault in Gringotts, her mother's jewelry, clothes, and possessions, her brothers' things up to the age of five, and her father's life, counting a large vineyard in Italy among other things.

~

Kalea left the next morning heading back to Hawaii.  After she left, Kalani's step-father and Michelle started yelling at her again.  She was ordered around and she had some much to do it seemed like it was a years worth.

Kevin had hit Kalani eight times before nine o'clock that night.

Kalani had enough.  She pulled out her wand not caring about the laws.  She placed the shrinking charm on everything and put all her things in her trunk and backpack because she had no plans of coming back.

She quickly placed a feather-lite charm on the trunk and pack, before shrinking them and placing them in her pocket.  She looked around the bare room that moments before had held her life.  She wrote a quick note, grabbed her invisibility cloak that she had left out, and put it on her.

She quietly left the house and started walking.  To where, she did not know.

~

_I'm waitin in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now   
There's nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but there's no sound_

Kalani walked along the road, surprised at how cold summer nights could be.  Suddenly she felt something light fall on her and looked up.  It was raining.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't someone please take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you_

Kalani looked around her wishing that someone was there with her.  She started to cry as more rain fell from the sky.

_I'm looking for a place   
searching for a face   
is there anybody here I know   
cause nothings going right   
and everythings a mess   
and no one likes to be alone_

Kalani looked around again, but there was nothing around her, no farm houses or buildings.  No people or animals.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't someone please take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you_

She felt the hot tears move down her face.  She felt the sobs rack through her body and she asked herself on question.  "Why doesn't anyone love me?" she whispered to the night.

_oh why is everything so confusing   
maybe I'm just out of my mind   
yea yea yea   
  
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you_

Kalani shivered as she walked on.  Why was her life so bad?  Why was she here?  Did she have a purpose?  Why did she left?

_Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you   
I'm with you   
  
Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you   
I'm with you   
I'm with you..._

(Avril Lavigne – I'm With You)

Kalani took her wand out of her pocket to cast 'Lumos' when she tripped and fell.  She fell onto her but as her wand dropped beside her.  She started crying even harder.

All of a sudden there was a loud as a bus fell out of the sky.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus… (A/N: you know the rest)" a man said as he stepped off the bus.

Kalani picked up her wand and looked up.  "Anywhere?" she asked with wonderment.

"That's what I said."

She fished out her money and handed 11 Sickles to the man.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Diagon Alley I guess."

The man led Kalani onto the bus.  He led her to the back were one other person was sleeping.

The person sat up and asked, "Are we there?"

The man who led Kalani over to a bed looked at the man and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter we aren't at the Burrow yet.  Someone flagged us down."

Kalani started at the man on the bed before running up to him.  "Harry Potter?" she asked almost crying.

"Umm, yes?" he asked.

"Oh Harry!" whined Kalani as she through herself onto him.  "I don't want to go back.  I really don't!"  She started sobbing into his chest.

Harry looked down at the child in his arms and recognized her as Kalani Kai.  "It's ok Kalani."  He soothed her by stroking her back.

"It's not ok!" she sobbed.  "I have nowhere to go!"

"How 'bout you come with me?"

Kalani looked up at him.  "Really?" she asked.

"Sure.  Stan," he said turning to the man that had led Kalani to the bed, "She's going to come with me so forget about getting her to where ever she asked to go."

Stan nodded and headed for the front.

Harry turned back to Kalani who was now silently crying.  "Where's all your stuff?" he asked her.

She pointed to her pocket.

"In your pocket?"  Then realization dawned on him.  "Kalani, you know you're not allowed to use magic out of school."

"But I had to get away and fast," she whispered.

Harry shook his head.  He slowly lowered Kalani onto his bed as her breathing became more regular and light.

He walked to the front of the bus.  "How long 'til the Burrow Stan?" he asked.

"No more than a good fifteen minutes," was the reply from behind the newspaper.

"Do you have a callo-globe on the bus?" he asked.

"Yup.  Beside your bed.  Just insert a Sickle and make your call."

Harry walked back to his bed where Kalani was sprawled out.  He looked on the table beside the bed and saw the callo-globe.  He quickly inserted a Sickle and whispered "Molly Weasley" into the speaker.

The callo-globe glowed red for two seconds before Molly Weasley's tired face appeared in the globe.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Mrs. Weasley?  It's Harry."

"Oh Harry how are you?  You are on your way here right?"

"Yes I am.  I'll be arriving in about fifteen minutes.  Umm, when I was coming on the Knight Bus it picked up Kalani Kai.  I was wondering if I could bring her with me?"

"Sure!  I'll just add an extra bed to Ginny's room.  But Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Why is she with you?  Shouldn't she be at home?"

"I'm not sure but she kept saying 'I don't want to go back.'  I couldn't get her to tell me more for she fell asleep."

"Oh the poor dear.  Well, bring her here and when she wakes up, we'll talk to her.  Good-bye Harry, see you soon."

"Bye Mrs. Weasley."

A/N:  Thx everyone who reviewed and remember… REVIEW!!!!

Angel Lily Lupin

duckmiso – Delicia is sad about her brother as you can see here.

And thx to my beta reader Mistress del Mare


End file.
